Crash Man
(Not to be confused with Crash the Hedgehog or Crash Bandicoot.) "愛しています" - Real Life of Heroes Crash Man (クラッシュマン Kurasshuman) (often referred to as CM) is a 15-year old human boy and one of the main characters of the Life of Heroes saga alongside Sia Sapphire. For most of the first iteration it is implied he has a crush on her, but this is revealed to be a common feeling for him during Life of Heroes 2. His real name is Noah, though he tries to cover it up until halfway through Life of Heroes 3. Appearance Crash Man has light brown, semi-long hair that is a bit messy and often wears lightweight silver battle armor. It covers his chest and shoulders. Under this he usually wears a red tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. In Death From Above and 7 Years Later, however, he has no armor. Personality Noah genuinely cares about his friends and family, although a few points in the RP seem to show him being depressed, such as in an Ask the Characters in which the host asks whom his favorite Genki Girl is. He answers with Sad Panda, saying he can relate to her depression and compares the other girls to his friends (being "cheerful and upbeat"). This raises the concern of the host, and Noah quickly refutes it by saying he actually likes her butt, showing he may be in a pit of depression that he doesn't want his loved ones to know about. Additionally, he is very disappointed that no-one remembers his 15th birthday in Life of Heroes 3. He is pulled out of this pit after Sia saves him from attempting suicide and she promises to teach him how to flirt with women. Noah is constantly trying to impress those around him, although he believes that whatever he does is held to the standard that he is a superhero who's saved the world multiple times. He just wants to resume his old lifestyle, but with his current friends, a difficult task. Despite the conflicting demands of both his friends and family, he loves them very much even when he can't meet them or is even shunned for it. He reveals near the finale of Life of Heroes 3 to Sia that the true reason behind his promiscuity is because he doesn't know any other way to communicate his feelings to women. This also may explain his broken relationships with female family members. He comes to regret his decision to commit suicide in 4''. When Pinky first attempts to revive him, one of his leftover nightmare-inducing demons possesses Noah's body and outlets his innermost feelings. However, Noah still hears everything despite having lost control, and witnesses Sia's implied confession of love just before slipping away to Skyworld. Despite what strangers may perceive him as due to his long history of sexual partners, he is very loving and greatly enjoys the company of others, capable of profoundly charming Sia even after making a rude comment out of irritation. Intelligence Crash Man is very smart and analytical in the first RP, although as he gets to know his would-be friends he mellows out and shows his true colors (although he is still very intelligent). Being a writer, he displays occasional bouts of poetic phrasing, mostly after an intense battle or in an attempt to woo Sia. ''7 Years Later Crash Man is addicted to alcohol in the 7 Years Later RP, and seems much more comfortable about being around women, most likely because of his living in the nigh all-female Fenith Village. He is also much more disloyal to Sia. Background Crash Man's past has been slowly revealed throughout the course of the RPs. Crash Man was born on Mt. Fate, with 7 brothers and 8 sisters, and he lived there for several years, making several, mostly female, friends. He is very popular in the village at the mountain's base. It is so far unknown as to what order his mother's children were born in, though Ambrose and Elizabeth are the oldest brother and sister, respectively, both at age 18-19 as of Life of Heroes 3. He moved to Fenith Island for unexplained reasons and became quite fond of his lifestyle, living by the shore and occasionally conversing with the local populace. He soon met Sara Bluesmith, Randy, and Shadow the Hedgehog, and thusly the events of the RPs began. *He was cursed by NightDusk. *Laura raised him for most of his lifetime. *Crash Man's father faked his death, and his mother went to a retreat a few years after to recover from her trauma. *Details of his fake death have not been revealed. *His father became evil and resurfaced many years later after creating an entire artificial island, and mainly Xia, Xia's rejected brother, and Surge. *CM's mother is the guardian of Mt. Fate, contrary to many thinking it was CM himself or one of his siblings. It's revealed during a flashback in Real Life of Heroes that Medaka made him fall in love with her through bouts of sexual trauma, after which he clung to her out of fear. Powers/Abilities CM has most of the same powers as Sia. He has a Super Form, a Hyper Form, and a werewolf form. He can also run at high speeds, but if he goes too fast, his blood pressure will dramatically rise and kill him Powers *Energy balls *Flight *Telepathy *Laser eye beams (Life of Hero RP only) Abilities *Super speed *Better-than-average strength Forms *Super *Hyper *Werewolf *Vampire (nickname given to his creepy alternate form) Events in the RPs CM has been with the RPs ever since the beginning. Family Crash Man has two siblings, his older sister Laura, whom took care of him as a child, and his younger brother Pinky. Also, in 7 Years Later, a drunk Crash Man impregnated Daria's older sister Margaret, meaning he has a child, or multiple children. Relationships Sia Sapphire Sia is CM's girlfriend in both of the RPs. Sia seems to be tolerant of Crash Man's socially awkward tendencies in the 2nd RP, but seems to occasionally be bothered. She dislikes when CM shows interest in other females (i.e. Margaret, Carmen, Alicia, Medaka, etc.) and once even slapped him (when he was ogling Margaret). She is especially annoyed at him in 7 Years Later when Marian drags him into a room to have sex with him. They also sometimes don't quite see eye-to-eye, such as when Sia said that when Crash Man agreed to be her boyfriend that she thought he would be true to her, he retorts back "I never said I'd be your boyfriend. YOU were the one who kissed ME.", causing Sia to cry. In the first RP, they have a much better relationship, but not as close. Spark Topaz Crash Man battled Spark and the other members of the Night Trio in the first RP violently, but willingly agreed to team up with them when Demon Sonic threatened to destroy the Fountain of Dreams using the power of the Dream Emeralds. In the 2nd RP, it his hinted numerous times (he sometimes actually states it) that he has a romantic interest in her, also saying when he first sees her in the 2nd RP that she has "completely lost her feminine appeal". He also tried to convince her to join the heroes after Black Doom betrayed her on Mt. Fate, but he wasn't trying to get her to join because he likes her. Medaka Kurokami CM and Medaka have a very close friendship going back to when they both were children, being a steady couple prior to CM meeting Sia Sapphire. Currently their relationship is on/off again, although CM still has strong feelings for her, even heading back to Hell to kill Demon Sonic as revenge for ruining her life and possessing her. Additionally, when they actually enter Hell, CM and Medaka are shown to get along very well, even revealing that they have their own language they created as children which they both still remember and understand. Najimi Ajimu Crash Man and Najimi have only met twice and both were very brief encounters, but in both he shows a deep amount of respect and admiration for her. The first time was when he received his sword as a child from her, and the second was when he was 13 and he was travelling to Fenith Island for the first time. A pack of wolves had attacked him, but Najimi appeared and scared them off using a fire attack. He did not get to speak to her this time, however, but when he found that she disappeared, he looked in the direction she was in and bowed. She interacts with him in Heaven after his death. Fue Yobuko Crash Man has a crush on Fue similar to Medaka, though he's never confided in the latter about it. Sal Garnet During the first couple of RPs, Sal and CM had an uneasy relationship, often competing. However, Sal's return in Life of Heroes 3 sees him maturing, and CM reveals to Sia that he has a "man-crush" on him. Women he has had a crush on or may have had a crush on *Sia Sapphire *Spark Topaz *Medaka Kurokami *Fue Yobuko *Youka Naze *Itami Koga *The future Buttercup (possibly, he helped her up after some Fusion Cheese Doodles knocked her down) *The future Blossom (he seemed attracted to her when he first saw her) *The future Bubbles (after seeing her picture) *Najimi Ajimu *Mukae Emukae *Xao Pai *Margaret *Daria *Alicia *Lily Rune *Odette Rune *Lin Fa *May *Carmen *Misty *Elena *Rosetta *Angela *Bianca *Bianca De Sainte-Coquille *Bianca Juniper *Anne *Alena *Videl *Tanya *Tearju Lunatique *Violet *Sofia *Sofia De Sainte-Coquille *Sky *Skyla *Mogana Kikaijima *Ganesha *"Misty" (obsessed with her films) Trivia *CM's promiscuity was originally intended to be a facade to make him look cool to his new friends in the 1st RP. *CM's werewolf transformation is so far the only one that shows him to be in pain. *In the 2nd RP, CM states he didn't even know he could fly before, but in the 1st RP, he indeed can fly. *Although 7 Years Later was never canon, Crash Man is seen drinking Buzz Cola (LoHRP2, Part 1) and acting strangely afterward. This also happened with Espio the Chameleon in the same RP. *His habit of varied relations is akin to Brock's infatuation with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny of the Pokemon anime. *In ''Life of Hero RP 2'', Crash Man shoots beams out of his eyes, an ability unseen in the mainstream RP. *During the events of the RPs, Crash Man has been used as a physical mentioning of Peeta from The Hunger Games. Such as in Death from Above Part 1, he was found on the ground with dirt all over him and a gaping hole in his knee. And in Seven Years Later, he was taken by Black Doom and his mind was reajusted to believe that he hated Sia Sapphire. **Oddly enough, in that same situation, his hair color was chaned to blond, the same hair color as Peeta's. *His favorite Genki Girl is Sad Panda. *In Life of Heroes 3, CM tells Sia that the only reason he stopped wearing his body armor is because he left it at Medaka's house. *When in Hell in Life of Heroes 3, during Venice the Mink's story of his background, Noah asks him if his mom "had an active social life, too." This implies his mother may not have been faithful to his father. **However, this may have been Hell's side effects talking. *Noah's line in Life of Heroes 4, "Then I guess I felt I could take on the world..." is a reference to a weapon skin for the Violator from Saints Row IV. **This is fitting, considering the Violator is fashioned to resemble a tentacle and Noah is describing how he lost his virginity. *Noah knows Japanese, and he frequently communicates with Medaka Kurokami using it. **They also have their own fictional language, but they haven't been shown using it. *Noah is revealed to be infertile by Medaka in Life of Heroes 4, making 7 Years Later and Cyrus' future impossible. *Demi rarely refers to him by his name or alias, instead indirectly referencing him or creating a new name, i.e. Perv Man. *His story about the first time he and Medaka were intimate during Real Life of Heroes was a result of "Big Boss" spiking his drink, although this was never revealed as shortly after the trio were summoned by Medaka herself to pick up Paz at the airport. **Knowing the destructive habits of "Big Boss" this may become a trend. *Starting with LoH4, it has become a trope for Noah to exclaim "Stealth!" as a reference to Metal Gear Solid, which often annoys his comrades to the point of physical retaliation. Quotes "At least he's finally getting to do what I take for granted." - referring to Pinky's arranged marriage in Hell to Golden Darkness. "Aishiteimasu." - when helping Medaka Kurokami escape the Public Morals Committee in Real Life of Heroes. "Enough to shower all of our lovers with." - When Amethyst asks why the Earth has so many jewels, such as the Chaos Emeralds "Who cares? Nothing's good enough for my friends, anyway..." - When Luna explains to the Forcejewels the Chaos Emeralds' true purpose shortly afterward Gallery LoH Card-Crash Man.PNG|His card Crash Man.png Category:Heroes Category:G.U.N. Agents Category:C Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Aura Energy Guardians Category:Characters Category:Fenith Island Residents Category:Heroes of Light Category:Fathers Category:Crash Man's Family Category:Deceased Characters